


Stories and Moons through Seasons: The NSFW Ones

by HarvestMoonAuntie



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonAuntie/pseuds/HarvestMoonAuntie
Summary: These are the requests, drabbles, and one-shot fics I wrote over on Tumblr that had NSFW content and contained that smutty, smutty smut. Many pairings, several farming-video-game fandoms.





	1. Tastes: Chase x Maya

It was nearly two in the morning and the bar had closed. Hayden and Kathy had gone to bed, and Chase was the only one left, cleaning up the kitchen before he made the long walk home. He was used to the late hours, little sleep, the silence of the world when night hung looming over the island. In silence like that, it wasn’t hard to hear the gentle tap tap at the door, soft enough that if he were any further from the door than the kitchen, he wasn’t sure he would have heard it.

But he was expecting her, so he did.

Maya stood outside with her blanket from her bed still draped over her shoulders, a crocheted pink cape that nearly dragged on the ground. She yawned up in his face. “How can you still look so awake?” she mumbled. “I feel like I’m going to fall back asleep at any moment.” Chase stepped out of her way and she stepped inside, sighing at the warmth of the inside. How was she always cold, even in summer?

“Unlike some of us, I just got off work, not out of bed,” Chase teased. “Remember, Hayden and Kathy are asleep a few rooms down. Don’t want to wake them up.”

Maya chuckled and turned, raising her arms to wrap the blanket around Chase and herself in a hug. Beneath the blanket she wore nothing, and she snuggled closer to him with a shiver. “Of course not,” she grinned as he slipped his arms around her waist, rubbing his thumbs over her hip bones. “We’ll just have to be very quiet.”

“Very quiet,” Chase murmured, voice rough. He bent and kissed her, one hand sliding up her side to cup her neck, tilting her head back to him. She gave a soft, deep sigh and he kissed down her jawline, nibbling, leaving little love marks.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen. They’d found that the kitchen was better insulated against sound than her bedroom at the inn, or the rest of the bar. If his house was closer to town, they could of course go there – they’d planned once for her to meet him there when he got off work, but she fell asleep on the bridge on her way. It was too long a walk, they ended up too tired, and besides, this way she didn’t have to wake up and scurry home before her parents woke up. Jake and Colleen were surprisingly traditional, in this day and age, and they thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride anytime between the proposal and the actual wedding. With events and other weddings on the island, it would have worked out to most of a season apart.

But Chase and Maya couldn’t wait that long.

She sucked on his earlobe as he brought her into the kitchen, breathing heavy on his skin, sending goosebumps down his spine. “Missed you today,” she purred in his ear, reaching down to undo his pants. He nearly stumbled as he pushed her up into the counter and his pants came down around his ankles. She giggled and reached down, stroking his cock. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

He only groaned into her neck at the touch of her fingers on him and bent to her breast, running his tongue around her nipple. She groaned and buried her hands in his hair, undoing some of the barrettes he used to keep it back while he cooked, and he kissed and licked and nipped his way down to her belly, her inner thighs. She leaned back on the counter, shivering as he ran his tongue over the joint of her inner thigh, then up and down her labia. “Chase, Goddess…” she murmured as he slowly lapped closer to her cunt, running up to her clit and flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her breathing grew ragged, higher pitched, struggling to stay quiet, and Chase was unrelenting, unrelenting, unrelenting. “Ooh, Chase, yes, yes, like that, oh, Chase, Chase…”

He chuckled and reached up, held her hip in one hand and cupped her breast in the other to tease the nipple as he ate her out, alternating among thick sloppy licks, gentle nibbles, and careful sucking at her. She trembled and panted under him and when she came she gasped, loud and sharp in the silence of the early morning.

He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and grinned up at her devilishly from between her legs. “I love the way you taste,” he told her in a rough voice. Maya laughed shakily and slid down from the counter, leaning against him for a moment to kiss him.

“And now it’s my turn to taste you back,” she murmured breathlessly, and he grinned as she kissed his collarbone, his chest, sinking down to kneel before him and…

_Goddess._


	2. Jokes: MC x Toby

I ask my husband, “Did you ever hear the joke about the pregnant wife?” I chuckle, he shakes his head.

The two of us are lying in bed, dozing before we really commit to sleep for the night. I’m only just starting to show, a greater curve to my belly than before. His fingers rub at the slope of my stomach in the same way I’ve seen him absently trace his thumb along the edge of a seashell. He’s always picking up little trinkets from the sea. Most of them line the shelves in our house now.

“Well, are you going to tell it?” He looks up at me sleepily, his head tucked under my arm, against my breast. He has the most startlingly beautiful green eyes in the world, looking up at me now.

I laugh, stroke my fingers through his hair. “It’s a dirty joke…”

He grins and slips a hand under the covers, brushing his calloused fingertips against my inner thigh in a contrast of texture that makes me shiver. “I think I can deal with that,” he says. “Tell it, I’m curious now.”

I settle back into my pillow with a little sigh, and his hand works further up. “Go on,” he teases, “tell the joke.”

Closing my eyes, knowing the start of something to keep us awake a little longer, I begin. “Well, there’s this man, and his wife is pregnant,” I murmur, my voice breathy as his fingers work at me. “Umm… It’s near the end of her pregnancy, and she reaches her due date, but… Ooh… But, um, the baby doesn’t come yet, and as the due date comes and goes, they can’t wait for the baby to arrive. So… So-ooh the doctor tells them that sex can help with bringing on labor. The man and his wife have sex every night, until one night the labor starts, and, ahhhh, and they rush to the… To the hospital.” My voice is growing fainter, breathier and higher. My fingers clutch at his hair now, and he grins crookedly at me, plants a kiss on my breastbone. “Um, at the hospital,” my words come in a rush now, I pant, “the baby comes and they’re both so happy. The doctor holds the baby up to the father, and he holds him, and the baby reaches up and jabs his father in the head over and over and says, How do you like that? And that’s the joke, that’s the joke, oh, Toby, yes, right there…”

His other hand runs up my shirt and Goddess I can’t think of anything else yet.

“Funny joke,” he teases, but I’m far from laughing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a request for a pregnancy NSFW-fic from an anon on Tumblr!


	3. Lucky: Chase x Maya

“Scoot over, scrawny,” Chase grumbled, and Maya teasingly dug her elbow into his side. “Ahhh,” he groaned exaggeratedly, then grinned, wrapping his long arms around her stomach to squeeze her to him. “Why are you still awake, anyway?” He kissed her bare shoulder, and he squeezed her sides a little. She could feel the heat of his palms, the way his careful, sure fingers moved over her skin. She’d read somewhere (maybe Kathy had been telling her about it?) that technically, no atoms ever really touched others, that at an atomic level, there was a fractional divide, a miniscule barrier that kept atoms from wholly touching. But here, lying in bed with Chase, his bare legs thrown over hers, her back pressed against his stomach, cocooned in the curve of him, that felt like it couldn’t be true. What, even atomically, could even fit between them right now?

“I don’t know,” Maya answered, turning her head to nuzzle her chin against Chase’s chest, his neck, like she was trying to cover herself in him.

“Because normally –”

“Shut up–”

“You’re out like I punched you in the head –”

“Shuuuuuuut uuuuuuup!” Maya laughed and elbowed Chase again in the ribs, gently – he dramatically groaned and buried his face in Maya’s neck, pretending to be dead.

She really didn’t know what had kept her up this time. She and Chase had been together for so long, married for two years, and almost without fail (except maybe their first time, when nervous energy had made her kiss him so hard that she accidentally pressed her teeth into his lips and made them both bleed) she fell asleep after they’d made love, dizzy and happy with the world. But this time, she was stubbornly awake – was something bothering her, she wondered? Sometimes that would happen; unconsciously, she’d be worrying about something, and she wouldn’t consciously realize it until that thing (for example, Chase, back before she’d told him how she felt) would cross her path and suddenly she’d be sweaty and babbling and nervous. Only she wasn’t sweaty or babbling now. She felt at peace, she felt calm. So why hadn’t she dozed off for the night, like she normally did?

“Hmm,” she pondered, and she laid her hands on top of Chase’s around her waist, stroking her fingers over the backs of his hands. “Hmmmmmm. What could be keeping me awake?”

“Maybe you’re wondering how I got so handsome,” he teased, kissing the inside of her neck now. “Or how you could have such an excellent palate and also be so terrible at cooking.”

“Ugh, you jerk,” Maya grinned, rubbing her cheek against his wild strawberry blonde hair. “Somehow I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe it’s that I’m wondering how I ended up stuck with you. Or how I could be so lucky.”

Chase pulled himself up a little bit, enough to look at her with a tilted head. He had such beautiful eyes, that color, those eyelashes. “Lucky, huh?” he teased, smiling, kissing the tip of her nose. “Hmm. Well, can I give you reasons why? Or are you just wondering rhetorically and you actually already know?”

Maya laughed and kissed him back, nuzzling back against him. “No, no, please, I want to hear what you’re thinking,” she teased back. “How’d I get so lucky? Truly. Tell me.”

Chase chuckled and she felt the rumble through her spine, through her sides, like a warm drink bringing depth up through her stomach. “Well, all right,” he said slowly. “Hmm. First of all, you’re adorable. That’s very helpful, of course.”

“Of course,” Maya teased. “What’s so adorable about me, though? I mean, you’ve got to be specific.”

Chase teasingly nibbled her earlobe and she sighed, pressing back against him. “Well you’ve got that precious messy hair. And I’m a leg man. So there’s that.”

Maya laughed and nuzzled her cheek against him. “Oh, thank the Goddess, you’re a leg man and I’ve got decent legs. Whatever would I have done otherwise?”

“Who can say?” he grinned, kissing down her neck in a way that made her shiver. “Maybe you could have just given me that big, huge smile. And of course, it’s perfect that you like to eat. And that you tell me my food is good. I’m a man of pride, after all,” he joked, “and I like to have my ego stroked.”

“Not the only thing you like stroked,” Maya teased, and Chase chuckled low in her ear, his hand wandering down her hip, stroking at the softness of her thigh.

“Hey, hey, we’ll take no sex jokes now, please. Though of course, that’s one of the other things I love about you. You’re funny. You’re silly. You’re light-hearted. And, I mean, light-headed as a permanent state, of course.”

“Mean,” she laughed, pressing back against him. Mm… “You know,” she murmured, “maybe the reason I didn’t fall asleep is that maybe I didn’t get quite enough…”

Chase grinned and kissed her neck. “Ah, I see, I see,” he murmured, voice so low she could feel it rumbling over her skin. “Well, then, my dear. Would you like to get lucky again?”

Maya laughed and squirmed around in Chase’s arms until she could wrap her arms around his neck, straddle him. “Oh, yes,” she laughed. And was there ever any luckier woman in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from an anon for pillow talk leading to lovemaking from an anon on Tumblr!


End file.
